Mach Wind
Mach Wind '(マッハウィンド, Maha uindo'') is a shoot hissatsu used in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. Users *Matsukaze Tenma' *'Seto Midori' (GO Game) *'Shishido Sakichi' (GO Game) *'Mac Roniejo (GO Game) *Kazemaru' (GO Game) *'Kanon''' (GO Game) Info (GO) In the anime of the Inazuma Eleven GO series, this shoot hissatsu technique was first used in Episode 17 after Raimon broke through the defenders of Teikoku through using Ultimate Thunder. After that, Matsukaze got the ball and used Mach Wind to score a goal, in response, Miyabino Reiichi used his catch hissatsu, Power Spike to block Matsukaze's shoot but failed to contain the shoot hissatsu. This was Raimon's first goal against Teikoku. This hissatsu is used again in Episode 23, to make a chain shoot with Kurama's Side Winder to score a goal against Gassan Kunimitsu. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in Episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori where thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. In Episode 44, it evolved to Shin and was used as the second part of a chain shoot with Tsurugi's Death Drop G3. It scored the final goal for Raimon. It was seen again in Episode 46 at the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used the first time in Chrono Stone in Episode 3 to score the first goal in the second match against Protocol Omega. It was used again in Episode 8 to create a chain shoot with Bushin Renzan. However, it was stopped by Zanou's Keeper Command 03. Usage The user first starts running with the ball at top speed. As the user brings forward the ball, they jump and volley the ball, giving it an energy beam with bluish white aura, engulfing the ball and surrounding it with several spiral winds and making the beam stronger as it heads towards the goal at a high velocity. Slideshow Anime Mach Wind Ep 18 1.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 2.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 3.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 4.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 5.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 6.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 7.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 8.PNG Mach Wind Ep 18 9.PNG Wii Mach Wind Wii 1 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 2 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 3 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 4 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 5 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 6 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 7 HD.PNG Mach Wind Wii 8 HD.PNG Video GO Chrono Stone Trivia * "Mach" meaning sonic, resembles to the windwaves which looks like soundwaves around the ball. * This shot was combined with Joker Rains to create Evolution. * When Mach Wind evolved to Shin Mach Wind, the windwaves seem more intense.. * This is the only hissatsu Tenma has retained from the previous season so far. * There is a chance that this hissatsu may evolve into Tchyo Mach Wind. Thus, it would become the first hissatsu to evolve in Tchyo evolution. * Weirdly, it scored in the Episode 3, breaking Zanou's Keeper Command 03, but didn't in the Episode 8, even fused with Nishiki's Bushin Renzan, being stopped by Zanou's Keeper Command 03. Category:Wind Hissatsu Category:GO hissatsu Category:Raimon GO Hissatsu Category:Shoot hissatsu Category:Chain Shoot Category:Chrono Stone hissatsu Category:Tenmas Hissatsu Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Hissatsu